brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrivener Blooms
. Appearance A charcoal hornless unicorn, thus often called an earth pony. His mane and tail are blanch-white and the eyes behind simple black glasses a deep chestnut. His cutie mark shows a black rose blossom with a raven feather quill overtop it. Family bonds Son of Bramblethorn and Tia Belle, genetically modified by Valthrudnir. Husband to Luna Brynhild and Twilight Sparkle, thus considered a brother by Sleipnir and Celestia Freya. Adopted father to Scarlet Sage, natural father to Antares Mirus and Innocence. Story Born a hornless unicorn to an uptight traditional northern family, Scrivener never had it easy. Treated like a slave by his father and kept in a kennel, he only escaped his hometown after having his poetry accidentally read by (someone). He moved to Manehattan (tbc) Temp For her, it had been a dream world… but this looked far-less-inviting, like twisted memories of a lost past. A wide, frost-speckled dirt road was beneath her hooves, and to either side there were tall snowbanks that stood unwelcoming sentinel in front of ramshackle houses and squat, ugly stores. Slowly, Luna walked forwards, glancing up at the sky above… but it was grey and cloudy, the same color and atmosphere as the grey, white, and blacks of the homes and snow and even the crusty dirt road beneath her hooves before she frowned a bit as she looked ahead and saw Scrivy sitting quietly in the middle of the road, a surly expression on his face as he rested childishly on his haunches, glasses on the end of his muzzle and dressed only in his old half-coat. "There was a law passed against polygamy in Equestria roughly two hundred years ago an earth pony foal struggled to sweep up a broken jar as a Pegasus paid for something at the counter, a sharp-eyed unicorn glaring at the youngster. Scrivy grimaced, shaking his head a bit at his younger self as he fought with the dustpan and ugly, broken brush… and when the Pegasus left, the unicorn walked around the counter, tossing his black mane as his white coat gleamed ghost-like under the lights, shouting: "What did I tell you about stocking merchandise?" "His… his wings flapped, father, see, everything's back away from the edge but-" the foal started, and the unicorn only held up a hoof with a disgusted look, and the foal fell silent and lowered his head, trembling. "Pick up every piece of broken glass." the unicorn said distastefully, and then his horn glowed, and the brush was yanked out of the male's hand as a faint aura surrounded it before the foal was swatted with it firmly, and then the unicorn turned and left, carrying the brush with him. "Bad children don't get to play with toys." The foal was left trembling, trying to sweep up the pieces of glass with his hooves… they watched the foal emerge from behind the shelves and head behind the counter with a sigh, climbing up on a stool as two unicorns approached: the father, and a female unicorn with a darker coat and a grayer mane, her features vain. Luna's eyes roved to their flanks after a moment… and she saw that the male had a symbol of brambles, and the female had a vine of grapes. After another moment of simply looking distastefully at the foal, she said calmly: "Your father and I will be meeting the Dallies for tea… and… what's this?" She frowned and concentrated, and foal-Scrivy winced and grabbed at the apron around his body, but a moment later a notebook and quill were torn free, and she gave a sound of disgust as these floated in front of her. "Look, he's at it again. He'll never learn, will he?" "Can't keep him away from it. We'll have to do something about that." the male said darkly, and there was no joking manner about it before he glanced at the notebook… and a moment later it was simply torn into four pieces even as foal Scrivy whimpered, then covered his muzzle with his hooves as both unicorns glared down at him. "What was that?" He lowered his eyes and head… and there was silence before the male unicorn said quietly: "That's what I thought. I expect you to do a satisfactory job for once in your life today. Your mother and I will be back in an hour. We will discuss your punishment then." Foal-Scrivy nodded, keeping his eyes lowered… "They never taught me to read or write. I learned a little of that in school… but mostly I taught myself. I could never do my homework with them around, you see… they didn't think I could learn anything. The school didn't do anything to help, the teachers thought I lied when I said my parents wouldn't let me. And every time they interviewed them or I got in trouble or sent home with a note, well…" what looked like a falling-apart doghouse made of cardboard and wood with a steel fence door and an ugly, simple bar-lock that could only be opened from the outside. "The point isn't that if I needed to, I could probably break out of it. The point was that… well… that was where they put me when I was 'bad.' That was where the unicorns felt I belonged." foal Scrivy walked down the street, trembling and alone: everywhere else, the sky was gray, but overtop and around the foal, it was black and dark and night. Scrivener and Luna quietly stepped out to follow him, watching… and then the male closed his eyes as two unicorns and a Pegasus walked out into the middle of the street, grinning at the little earth pony: they looked almost the same age, perhaps only a little older… the real difference was that this gang had their cutie marks, and Scrivener didn't. "Hey, blank-flank, I hear some slave-hoofs never get their cutie marks because they don't have any real talents… I bet that includes you." taunted one of the unicorns, and foal-Scrivy barely raised his head, trudging along quietly before the unicorn snarled and shouted: "Hey, listen to me, slave-hoof!" He reached out and smacked foal-Scrivener with his hoof, knocking him down… and the other foals looked surprised for a moment before, not wanting to be left out, they leapt forwards and hit him as well… and it went on for several minutes, until finally they ran away, leaving Scrivy laying beaten and bruised in the middle of the street. He panted roughly as Luna lowered her head, but found herself unable to close her eyes or tear herself away as Scrivener murmured: "More than an hour. Ten ponies went by. Not one of them helped." Then, finally, foal-Scrivy hauled himself up and dragged himself onwards… and the two followed quietly before they watched as a unicorn stormed out of a house ahead near the end of the street and shouted: "You're late and… filthy! Your mother and I have been waiting for… don't you give me that look! I have had enough of this, Scrivener, we have been generous enough as it is, you are no longer to set hoof inside this house, understood? You will live in your kennel behind the shop from now on, where an animal like you belongs!" The unicorn turned and went back inside, slamming the door… and foal-Scrivy sat, dumbstruck and silent, before the scenery and environment peeled away like paper, transforming in front of their eyes into the interior of the store… and bruised, dirty, battered foal-Scrivy was carefully carrying baskets of flowers outside as his father glared in disgust at him from behind the counter and in front of it, another unicorn stood… but the expression on his face was veiled sympathy, his top hat pushed back and expensive coat flowing around him before he asked quietly: "Whose child is that?" "No one's." Scrivy's father muttered… and a moment later, the scenery shifted as they were watching a play and the set was being moved before their eyes, Scrivener carefully loading the flowers into the carriage as the well-dressed unicorn left the shop with a disgusted look on his face. Then he looked down curiously as one of his hoofs trod on something, and he picked up a battered notebook, opening it… and he smiled a little as he paged through it. Scrivy turned around, and almost dropped the empty flower baskets as he stared in shock before lowering his head and whimpering, as if expecting to be beaten. But instead, the unicorn closed the book and stepped forwards, saying kindly: "Forgive me for prying, young child… I must say, you have quite a talent for someone your age, though. Here now, look up at me, it's okay. Could you perchance write something for me? For my wife, rather…" "Scrivener, get up here!" Scrivy's father appeared in the doorway, snarling… and then the other unicorn turned around, and their eyes locked before Scrivy's father said distastefully: "I need my worker back." "I require him for a moment longer. Official business, you understand… and I am in a bit of a hurry as tonight I dine with the mayor and must be prepared. There will be many important ponies there, after all… 'twould be a shame if they heard I was late due to unfortunate circumstances at a gardener's shop. They may wish to investigate. They may wish to hear the whole sad, sordid tale." The unicorn smiled even as foal-Scrivy's father drew slowly back into the shop, looking suddenly scared and unsure at the iciness of the male's tone. "Good. I see we understand each other." Scrivy's father nodded mutely and vanished as the unicorn turned back to Scrivener, who stared up at him with silent, still-scared eyes, not understanding back then this was one of the few good ponies he'd met in his life… but the unicorn only reached up and gently patted him on the head with one hoof, saying quietly: "Talented young ponies should grow up in better places." a skyline of larger brick and wood buildings and homes, everything with a busier, heavier feel to it, featureless ponies walking up and down cracked city streets… and a young Scrivy with his cutie mark now almost shining on his haunch walking through the semitransparent people, staring back and forth in awe as the kind unicorn's voice said calmly: "I understand it is terrifying to step out into the world on your own, especially at such a young age. The hell we know seems safer than the hell we don't… and even a toxic environment can be home when we grow used to it. But I believe this is best for you… and I shall give you enough to help you get started. Why? Well, why not? I am obviously of well-to-do persuasion. I would rather spend the money on a young writer in need than the fiftieth frilly new dress for my wife." "Not that it worked out very well…" Scrivy murmured, even as the foal version of himself laughed and pressed himself against a store window with shining eyes, staring inside as Scrivener and Luna walked forwards and joined the young version of the male… and they gazed in to see a stack of collected poetry books, Scrivener saying quietly: "It started good though. Three poems in that collection were mine." He stopped, and the books changed as foal-Scrivy grew a little at the same time. "Five published in that volume, and regular magazine publishing." He stopped, and now past-Scrivy was almost an adult, standing beside present-Scrivy as Luna looked at him softly, before gazing ahead… and smiling a little at the books on display. "'Rose Thorns.' My first published book…" But then he closed his eyes, and Luna frowned a bit as she and Scrivener both turned around… and they watched as a unicorn leaned over the desk in a sparse office, shouting angrily at the wincing past-Scrivener. "-suing for libel! It doesn't matter if it's true or not, the whole town is up in arms! Listen kid, I'm sorry, and I admit that things would be different if my brother was still alive, but he's not, and you're a liability, not a windfall. Every other day I have to put up with letters from your family demanding they get a slice of your profits, and now they and that whole crazy town you come from is trying to sue us. Sure, we'll win in court, no sweat. But it'll waste my time, it'll make the magazine look bad, it could hurt my publishing house. So we're not going to publish your next book after all. I'll give you a stellar recommendation but I'm not publishing anything else by you, poems, books, nothing. Go find some other poor sap… you got talent kid, but I ain't after talent. Talent don't sell. I need something that can sell without putting me through this crazy nonsense." Scrivener shook his head slowly as the past him stood stupidly… and before he could open his mouth, the unicorn shook his head and muttered: "Sure, this is weird to happen, but guess what? I can say no to anyone, I own the company, and that's all this is to me. I don't publish what I don't want to publish. Get out of here, kid, and… good luck." Scrivy lowered his head and turned around, the ghostly past-Scrivy walking towards them, and the male said quietly: "I was making money, and to my family… I was still their servant. Heaven's Horses know how much they spent trying to keep up with me, trying to wrestle pennies away from me… but that's what it was like, until I made it to Canterlot." Mention Luna's quill in treasured possessions. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Earth ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Clockwork Ponies Category:Replicants